Reasearching the Wastelands of Love
by McFrankle
Summary: Moira and her fellow wasteland researcher have a heart to heart about love on the wasteland. Tragedy and joy intermingle as love takes its course in these two scientific hearts.
1. Thed Wedning

So one day McFrankle (me) and Moira were doing research things and she exclaimed "I want to see what marriying is like"  
so we had a ceremony and my servant robot and my dog was there.

The priest exhaled "you may kiss the bride " and i did

Moira shouted "Wow this is going in the book now we have to get divorced and see what that is like" she mumbled  
I started crieing and she whispered what is wrong" and i exploded "why do we have to split like an adam when we are so happy together"  
she talked "I have to research the world and everything and the priest cried"you are no divorced."  
then moira rubbed my shoulder sensually, now i have to kill you so i can be a widow  
and she sexily killed me

i dont know what happened next because i was dead  
then i woke up and i had a ring on my finger  
moira was pregnant and breathed "now we are a famuly again and my book is done. i brung you back with lightening  
and then I had a radiation power of lightening bolts  
and then i saved my dad becaue i could use lightening on the water and we were all happy and 3dog beamed about us on the radio

_-_-_-_-_-

i will upload a new chapter soon about the baby because it will have lightening powers too and moira will have trouble feeding it and stuff


	2. The Reckoning

so moira gave birth while I was out training with my new lightening. my best friend fawkes was there to be a middle wife but he had too much  
science and moira fell in love with him too. they kept it a secret and when i got home i saw her feeding the baby and declared "that is  
such a beautiful baby i cant wait to teach him science" and moira thought 'i can't believe he has science to, which man is my soulmate,'  
but before she could choose three dog was on the radio and he was repoting about the baby

"Goo goo ga- haha gotcha, you thought I was  
that guy's baby dident you. anywaywe have a new addition to our wastland family and it is MY baby ha ha!Thank you to the lovely Miora Brown and  
most of all, thanks for listening, chilllldren!"

i spurted how could you three dog with baby while I was dead?" and fawkes stammered "how can you back stab my best fiend mcFrankle and left and went  
to go back to his vault. I started crying and ran to my dad but before i get to him the sheriff stopped me and barked "you need to stop the super mutants  
because they are onclave now!" he shouted

when he was done a super mutant hit him with a mini nuke bomb and he exploded. before i could cry, moira was there and she used our research to cure me of  
radation but it took away my lightening power. Suddenly fawkes was back and! he was killing all the onclave mutants with his laser machine gun

i stammered "im sorry that i shouted at you, babe, i love you still i love the baby too because i know deep down"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

next time we will see McFrankle as he deals with the onclave threat and struggles with his relationship woes without his lightning powers


	3. Onclavical mutant fights

Moira murmured then i need to tell you that while you were gone i fell in love with Faweks." I pet her on the shoulder, its okay" I stated, "fawkes is  
my best friend and he will be better for you then me" and i left.

During my jaunt i had to kill a lot of the onclave mutants sense they were killing everyone and it wasent safe. ThreeDogg kept telling me good job  
and i was really happy except thinking about Moira made me sad still but I didnt have time to mope because the mutants were attackeng me.

I used my speech to make them not hit me and then used my repair and science to make a nail gun and pinned the mutants to the wall  
"why did you join the onclave" I insisted "because your baby is going to kill us" they insisted so I revealed that it was 3Dogg's baby.

They started to go to kill 3 Dog and Moira and i couldn't catch them. I heard Three dog on the radio and he was screaming and wouldn't stop so  
i traveled to the Gnr station and the mutants were dragging him away to president eden and i used my nail gun and pinned the mutants to the wall.  
"why did you join the onclave" I demanded "because you cant take my baby away from Moira in Megaton" so i shot the mutants in the head and their  
heads stuck on the wall because of the nails. "You have a head on your shoulders" I demanded as I ran back to Megaton to save moira.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

Can McFrankle make it back to megaTon before the mutants take his baby and kill Moira? He will need all his science to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

McFrankle_ kicked_ open the door to megaton and the mutants were already** killing** everyone. He pulled out his fat man and_ killed_ all the mutants.  
When the smoke was blown away, he saw that he accaden**_tly killed_**fawkes and started bawling when Moira and the baby showed up and patted my shoulder  
She was crying too, but _smiled_ and cooed "I can bring him back we just need to do more research and so we did and I found out that Fawkes'  
brain is so smart that his body can **grow back** together so we put all the pieces of him together and he woke up  
"What happened why do I look so weird" he re_quested_ and I looked at Moira

He has memory loss" she detailed and smiled at me, "It means that he doesn't love me anymore and we can be married again.I started crying and Moira  
demanded "Why are you crying we can be married again." I wiped my tears on my pants and shrugged "you and Fawkes without the adventure Three dog's baby"  
and proposed to her. She said yes and we got married again except this time forever.

"We never named th_e baby_, sweetie." "McFrankle Jr. just like me" and Three Dog got on the GNR Radio again and exclaimed "Children we have a new hero  
in town and his name is McFrankle Jr. Just like his father!"

I dropped my mouth and screamed "I thoughnt ThreeDog was the father but Moira said "No we almost fell in love but we never got married" and then I smiled.  
"What a day it has been I _cant_ wait"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Now that everything is good for McFrankle, what could possibly go wrong...?!


	5. the sience of polyganist

Mcfrankle was truly happy. His wife was beautiful and his kid is finally growen up with it's dad. Fawkes was my best friend again but he still didnt know a lot and had amnesia disorder. life was good

I was working on my science researching and a new gun when suddenly more onclave munants appeared and I had to find my nail gun really fast. it was under my desk and then went outside and started shooting the mutants. Then onclave had give them all plasma guns and they shot me a lot. before they could kill me fawkes suddenly remembered everything and got his laser machine gun and killed all of the onclave mutants

"good to have you back, buddy" but i remember being married to moira and now you are and it is permanent!" and he got ready to shoot me

moira ran outside and got inbetween of us and fawkes accidently shot her and we both started crying "we have to get her to the doctor" I exclaimed and picked her up there was not pulse

When we got to the doctor he mumbled that we needed to get something to help her and he would keep her alive until we got it so we did and brought it back to him

Moira opened her eyes and McFrankle exhaled "i love you so much and so do I"said fawkes and he ran away because he couldent marry Moira again

"Mcfankle, i have an idea we havent researched getting married to more than each other what if we all marired fawkes" she replied and i smiled sexily, "we better had better go get him and do some research"


	6. Polyganistry part TWO

I went to travel to find fawkes while Moira looked at books about getting married more. When i got the hell out of dodge  
suddenly I was attacked by a bunch of ants and they could breath _fire_. I shot them all with my nail gun but one of them  
survived and breathed fire again when suddenly a ghol showed up and hit the ant with a big hammer

"do you want to hire a pest controller" he laughed and then put up his hammer on his belt "my name is jerome and i  
and really alone" I grinnned and exhaled "i can be friends with you I am looking for a friend than ran away and  
I need to find him."

'Wow everyone always hits me ot spits on me why are you so nice" he shocked. Because i am a racist" i said and then  
said "because race doesent mean you are bad it just means you look different:

"wow" and we went to find fawkes together. we gave up and went back to megaton to wait and when we got back,  
moira was sitting at the church so we could all get married and I shouted"this is my new best friend Jerome and he is going  
to marry us instead because fawkes escaped and ran away"

then the preacher exclaimed that we are all married and we all moved in with my house because it had a science theme

"if fawkes come back can we get married to four people I inquired" No, said Moura, "we can only get three so we have to  
choose who to divorce and Jerome said "not me"

And we all laughed


	7. This time it means business

Sorry about the lack of dates guys i forgot i was writing a story xDD

One day Jerome was being himself and stuff when Fawkes came back and lamented "Hey, ghouk have you seen my friend Mcfrankle, I need to find him and sorry"

"yea, hes married to me and my wife Moira" Jerome orated. Fawkes screamed and pulled out his catling gun and screamed "HOW DARE YOU COULD BETRAY ME" and shot at Jerome luckily Jerome had a 10 endurance and got away before he died and hid behind his house.

"gooooooooOOOD MORNING, CHILDREAN i coming to you LIVE from THREE DAWG, AOOOOWWWWWooooooo and we are here with Jerome and he advised that there is a crazy mutant ravaging the wastelands. Yeah, CRAZY LIKE A FAWKES" and when I heard this I gapsed. How could Fawkse be crazy like then other mutants? I had to go find him again and see what he was so crazy

"Better grab some extra nails because Fawkes is crazy he will be crazy hard to take down. I hope he listens tho."

Moira stopped me and expressed you don't have to do this, Fawkes maybe just accidentally shot people."

No he found out that we got married without him and wants to kill you and I left to go to him.


	8. Birthay undate

When McFrankle found Fawkes I pointed my nail gun at him Why are you beeing CRAZY i stormed. "Because we can't all be happy" he howled and I smirked.  
"Why are you making fun of me he shot at me and i dodged the bullet. "Clam down, faweks. i know how you can me and be happy." McFrankle instructed. "See, my other benst friend jerome is a ghoul and wen we married him, it was a trick to prove you lovned us." I disclosed.

we had it planned in secret that you and me and Miora would be togther and then you left so i had to find you but then McFrankle met jorome" and I had a idea. if we marry jerome, Megaton has to make three marriage a law and they did because i am an hero.

fawkes looked such as he wasent getting it. "So now thant is a law, we can kick Jerome out and get a divorce from him and you can marry us" I uttered.

he smiled like an ocean "Ok, lets do that," he orated and put away his gun. No we will need the gun because jerome dident know the plan so he pulled his gun back out.

When we got home Thee Dogg was in the radio and he accidentally spilled the peas on the plan and jerome growled

"so you thought you could play me like the fool huh you havent seen the least of me" and he run away.

I slapped fawkes on the "Well, could haven been better, but lets get that wedding" and he conceded "yeah, lets get hitched."

So we did

-

Soory for the lack of updates i had some irl stuff i was doing and Mcrankle had to take the after burner for a bit.

Also, it is my birthday dudes


End file.
